Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Cafe Negro
Summary: Hay secretos que no deben ser revelados, y solo tal vez este sea uno de esos. ¿Qué sentimientos se esconden detrás del sexo rutinario?


" **El sexo sin amor solo alivia el abismo que existe entre dos seres humanos de forma momentánea" - Erich Fromm.**

¿Cuando fue que el sexo dejo de ser solo sexo?

Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde que descubrí que intentamos ocultar un secreto, que entre nosotros hay algo más que solo atracción sexual, escondiéndose cautelosamente en los jadeos y gemidos que resuenan en las mugrientas paredes de esta misera habitación de hotel. Como si hubiera un lenguaje implícito que aun no logro decifrar entre las caricias y los arañazos que nos provocamos mutuamente, entre los besos y mordidas, entre el sudor y la lujuria que emana de tu cuerpo perfecto.

No sé que es, pero lo puedo sentir. Esparciéndose peligrosamente en mis entrañas, quemando mi estómago hasta llegar a mi pecho provocándome un ligero cosquilleo en las mejillas. Totalmente desagradable.

Esta allí, justo en ese preciso momento cuando tus manos recorren hábilmente mi espalda, deliniando mis cicatrices con las llemas de tus delicados dedos, cuando tus labios recorren mi cuello quemandome en su trayecto, cuando tus ojos se posan en los míos trasmitiendo una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, esperanza y melancolía, una mezcla ácida entre amor y dolor. En ese preciso momento siento que algo pasa, algo que no puedo decifrar. ¿Qué secreto escondemos entre las sábanas sucias de esta cama maltrecha?

Otra noche sin poder dormir pensando en aquello que desconozco y que provoca una asfixiante sensación de vacío y una molesta presión en el pecho. Cuando fue que me volvi tan vulnerable ante tus mimos y caricias. Si te hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad ahora no tendría por que lidiar con este molesto nudo en la garganta.

Cada noche después de haber hecho el amor te observo dormir gracias al pequeño rastro de luz de luna que se cola por la ventana iluminando la oscuridad nostágica de la habitación. Tu pecho sube y baja lentamente al compáz de tu respiración, tienes los labios entre abiertos y un gracioso gesto de picardía se forma en tu rostro, el cabello despeinado y esparcido por toda la almohada, tu cuerpo semidesnudo enredado entre las sábanas y una leve capa brillante de sudor te cubre. Es allí donde me pregunto ¿Porqué no puedo solo irme y dejarte como con las demás mujeres?

Querida, es que somos tan distintos. Tu optimismo me enferma, tus palabras cursis y sentimentales me provocan nauseas, aborresco que seas tan complaciente, tan torpe e ingenua, tan inocente y voluble, vulnerable como un cachorro. Pero si me preguntaras que es lo que más detesto de ti, sin duda sería esa manera en la que me miras, porque nadie más se ha atrevido a mirarme como tu lo haces, porque a nadie le interesa conocer a la persona detrás del nombre, por que nadie a querido ver más allá de mi sonrisa desencajada y mis cicatrices, ni si quiera yo mismo.

¿Que pretendes con amarme? Nunca podré darte lo que quieres de mi. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo nada que ofrecer al mundo mas que caos y destrucción. Esa es mi función en la sociedad, recordarle a los seres humanos que el mal existe, que duele, que personas mueren aun siendo inocentes, que no existe una balanza de justicia en este mundo podrido por la avaricia y el egoísmo. Eso es lo que soy, un ser repugnante y despreciable, egoísta y cruel, que no le importa hacer daño a los demás solo para cumplir con sus propios fines. ¿Porque amarme?

Deberías mirarme como los demás lo hacen, con odio excesivo, rencor y miedo. Pero no lo haces, si no por el contrario, tus ojos transmiten paz y confianza, esperanza y melancolía, una combinación letal para cualquier hombre y al final, después de resistirme tanto, solo termino rindiéndome ante ti. ¿Qué secreto escondes Harley?

¿Como haces para que siempre termine en tus brazos? ¿Qué tienes tu que no he encontrado en las demás mujeres? Si fuera solo sexo podría reemplazarte inmediatamente por una mujer más joven, más ingenua, más hermosa y menos torpe. Pero hace tiempo que dejó de ser solo sexo, hay algo más en el vaiven rítmico de tus caderas, algo que no he podido decifrar, algo que no me permite odiarte como quisiera.

Porque sí, te desprecio, eso es innegable, tanto como el hecho que nunca podré amarte. Pero eso no es suficiente para mi, no me conformo solo con el hecho de no amarte, necesito más, necesito poder odiarte con todo este dolor y rencor acumulado dentro de mi ser, con esta rabia que me carcome por las noches y me atormenta como los pecados que cargo en mi siniestra conciencia.

Otra noche sin dormir. La necesidad de saber que te hace tan especial se intensifica con el paso de lo días. Siento que voy a enloquecer, si es que aun no estoy loco. Quiero abrirme las entrañas para quitarme este cosquilleo tan molesto que siento cuando te siento cerca.

¿Cuando fue que te volviste una pieza indispensable en mi oscuro rompecabezas? Estoy tan acostumbrado a tu aroma dulce y adictivo, a tus manos delicadas, tus piernas delgadas pero perfectas, tu aliento exquisito, la forma en la que encajamos cuando hacemos el amor, todo eso me pertenece maldita sea. Pero como demonios explicarlo.

\- Pastelito, últimamente te noto muy extraño - dijiste en el silencio de esta mugrosa habitación. Sentí una presión molesta en el pecho, estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que había olvidado completamente donde estaba.

\- No molestes con tus estupideces hoy por favor Harley - dije secamente.

Un silencio desagradable se formó en la habitación, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embargo peligrosamente. Escuché un sollozo débil proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación.

\- No llores - dije crudamente. Empecé a sentir un vacío en el pecho. Detesto ese lado sensible tuyo pero algo me decía que esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! - dijiste empezando a llorar con mas fuerza - he hecho de todo para que por lo menos sientas un poco de lo que yo siento pero - hiciste una leve pausa para restregarte la nariz - pero solo recibo reclamos, maltratos y gritos ¿porqué?

Otro silencio incómodo apareció durante algunos minutos. Ya no podía seguir con este demonio atormentándome, tenía que sacarlo.

\- ¿Que secreto escondes Harley Quinn? - pregunté en un susurro sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía perdería lo poco que me quedaba de valor.

\- ¿Que? - dejaste de llorar por un momento y sentí tu mirada interrogante posándose sobre mi.

\- Ya escuchaste ¿Que secreto escondes Harley? - volví a preguntar.

\- ¿De que me hablas pastelito? No logro comprender - dijiste con esa voz ingenua que tanto aborrezco. No pude soportarlo más y estallé.

\- ¿No comprendes? ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas y melones? ¡Vamos Harley como puedes ser tan torpe! - dije al límite de mi paciencia, levantándome de mi asiento para encararla.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - dijo encarándome igualmente - ¿No tengo ni puta idea de que me estas hablando? - gritaste alterada. Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por tus cristalinos ojos, deslizando suavemente por tus sonrojadas mejillas. Sentí un dolor frío en la boca del estómago. Desvié la mirada rápidamente por instinto.

\- ¿Porque no puedo odiarte? - dije en un susurro con la mirada en el suelo, como un niño que acaba de ser regañado - porque no quiero hacer el amor con nadie que no seas tu, porque siento este sabor desagradable cuando te alejas y esta presión asfixiante en el pecho cuando estas cerca, porque no puedo lastimarte ¿Que secreto escondemos? - pregunté alzando la vista, mirándote por primera vez.

Tenías los labios semiabiertos, los ojos cristalinos, el maquillaje corrido y un ligero gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. Tus manos temblorosas se habían colocado instintivamente sobre tu pecho, podía sentir tu respiración acelerada.

\- ¿Porque no puedo Harley? ¿Que me está sucediendo? - dije nuevamente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

\- Puddin - me dijiste en un débil susurro y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

\- ¿Que secreto escondes querida Harley? - dije al borde del colapso, intentando conseguir una maldita respuesta.

El silencio lúgubre de la noche abordó la pequeña habitación por un prolongado lapso de tiempo. Y fue justo en ese momento, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, donde finalmente logré comprenderlo. Pronto todo se esclareció y empezó a tomar sentido, las piezas encajaron perfectamente y todas las dudas se disiparon volviéndose solo humo en el ambiente. Sonreíste coquetamente, ante mi expresión de estupefacción, como si los últimos minutos no hubieran pasado, tus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial pero que nunca antes había visto. Con una de tus manos acariciaste mi mejilla y con la otra desabrochaste el primer botón de mi camisa.

\- Pastelito, hay secretos que no deben ser revelados, y tal vez este sea uno de ellos.

Después de esa noche nunca más volví a tocar ese problemático tema. Quizá aun no esté completamente seguro de que fue aquello que quisiste decir con esas palabras, ni tampoco que me impulsó a proponerte que te mudaras conmigo meses después, quizá aun no sepa que siento por ti. Pero lo que si sé es que escondemos un secreto, un secreto que hasta el día de hoy no ha sido revelado. Un secreto que se esconde entre las sábanas de una cama de madera vieja y rechinante, y se desliza por la piel sudorosa de mi torpe arlequín para después perderse en sus jadeos acelerados. Tal vez tan solo sea un insignificante secreto más, pero es nuestro pequeño secreto.

 **Fin.**

Review?


End file.
